


The Deal

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: Takahashi Keisuke wants Takeshi in his bed. So he comes up with an impulsive plan.Making a deal with the Myogi's fastest downhiller. That was Keisuke's plan....
Relationships: Nakazato Takeshi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Race

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a weird ship,but I like it.  
> The second chapter is going to be a SMUT.

A young man was walking intently back and forth,his deep blue eyes roaming around the room he was currently in. He stopped for a moment to glance at his fancy hand watch : _**7:43 p.m.**_  
He cursed loudly and continued walking through his bedroom, frustrated. The man ran his long fingers through his spiky, hair, tugging at his blonde locks angrily, still deep in thought.  
Finally,he decided to settle at his bed, sitting on the side of it, hiding his flushed face in his large palms. He desperately tried to calm himself down but it was useless. In a few hours he was having a race with the man he tried to avoid no matter what and right now,he wasn't in a mood to face him. The bastard thought that his technique was better than drifting and this pissed the younger man more than anything. How could tight grip be better than drift?

The man removed his hands looking at his reflection in the mirror from across the room. A blush was creeping up him neck, soaking his cheeks in deep red color. The younger Takahashi blinked a few times, surprised by the sight. Why was he even blushing? He just thought of his rival,the one he was going to race today-  
 _"The bastard!"_ Keisuke thought and whined exhausted. Why was he feeling like that?   
The image of a black haired man, leaning against a black car, smoking a cigarette,came into his mind, annoying him even more. So why was his heart beating intently inside of his chest?  
He hated him. No? Isn't that the reason why the young man tried to avoid the Night Kids? He even stopped visiting Myogi in fear that he would run into the Myogi's fastest downhiller, also known as the "Black Lightning".

_"I'll be waiting for you at the top of Myogi's mountain,at ten sharp, next Saturday. We'll see who's technique is better."_  
Those words never left Keisuke's mind since he heard them last week. That deep voice that said those words... Keisuke's body shivered at the memory.

Groaning,he looked at his hand watch once again : _**8:07 p.m**_ approximately.  
"Okay,I have two hours before the race..."he sighed and stood up deciding that a quick shower would help him clear his mind and relax. Like his older brother always said, concentration is a key to success and right now, Keisuke wasn't sure he would be able to concentrate.

Keisuke entered his bathroom, stripping out of his clothes and entering the shower. He closed the doors and opened the tab,the hot, steamy water falling on his body. The man picked up the soap, rubbing it all over his toned body. He put the soap away, grabbing his favorite shampoo and started shampooing his head, massaging it in the process to calm himself down. Keisuke closed his eyes, standing under the shower as the water washed away the white foam. He smiled at the soothing feeling of the warm water running down his face and body. But this calming feeling didn't last for long. The image of a black GT-R as well as it's owner's face came into his mind again. Black hair,grey eyes,sharp cheekbones...

The young man opened his eyes, cursing loudly and punching the tiles violently.  
"Damn,I hate Skylines,I hate R32s,I hate Myogi and I definitely hate that sexy idiot!" he paused at his own words that came out naturally. Did he really just call his rival "sexy"?  
Did Takahashi Keisuke,deep down,in the back of his mind, believe that Nakazato Takeshi was handsome, even hot?

Yes,he did.

Taking deep breaths, Keisuke got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist while with another one he dried his wet hair. Stepping back into his room,he began looking around for a clean pair of black boxers.  
 _"Now, where did I put them?"_ he wondered, opening his drawer in which he _usually_ kept his underwear. Keisuke was a messy boy and his room was upside down all the time. No matter how many times Ryosuke would tidy it up,it would always end up like that again.  
"Ha! Found them!" he said happily when he found them laying on his desk. He quickly wore them and just as he did that,a soft knock on his door interrupted him. "Yes,aniki."

Ryosuke opened the door and leaned against the door frame, tiredly.  
"Still not ready?" he asked calmly and his younger brother turned to face him. His expression changed once he saw Ryosuke's face. He was paler than usual,his eyes had lost their spark due to lack of sleep. Not to mention those black circles...  
Ryosuke straightened up sighing deeply. "I'm sorry I won't be able to go. I'm really not feeling well.."he said looking down guiltily.  
"It's okay aniki,I understand. I can handle it,you better stay inside until you get well!" Keisuke reassured his brother, wearing a bright smile. The raven haired man nodded,a barely visible smile on his face. "Good luck, Keisuke."he said and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Five minutes later,the young man was dressed in his signature green cargo pants and grey hoodie. He got his brush and began brushing his slightly damp hair, applying a small amount of gel on his spiky hair to keep it in place. Finally,he wore his cologne and walked out of his bedroom, grabbing his car keys. Walking down the corridor,he stopped at Ryosuke's bedroom door that was slightly open. Keisuke peeked inside,to find his brother sleeping on his computer's keyboard,his arms folded under his head as a pillow. Keisuke closed the door completely, trying not to create noises.

~•~

"Alright baby, let's kick some ass" he said with a smirk, revving the engine of his RX-7. It didn't take long for him to reach Myogi, since there wasn't lot's of traffic, allowing him to speed up freely at the highway. Reaching the bottom of the mountain pass,he thought of giving the people in the gallery some show but he wasn't really in a mood for that. Besides,he wanted to keep his tyres.

When he got to the top of the mountain,he parked his car not far from where the Night Kids were. His blue eyes immediately fell on the man who had been hunting his dreams,the man who had captured his attention. Takeshi was leaning against the side of his pitch black car, taking drags of his cigarette. As soon as he heard the _oh so familiar_ sound of a rotary engine,his dark eyes shot up to look at the bright yellow FD that had the "RedSuns" sticker on it. He walked to the front of his car, waiting patiently to face his opponent. Keisuke didn't wait any longer and got out of his car walking towards the other man, eyeing him up. Nakazato was wearing a dark blue shirt,the top buttons undone, showing off his delicious collarbone and a part of his upper chest. Keisuke couldn't help but notice the outlines of Takeshi's muscles under his shirt and it drove him crazy but he tried not to show it.

"You made me wait" was the first thing the Myogi racer said when Keisuke approached him.  
"The main character shows up last" was the blonde's response as he wore a cocky grin.

"You think you're some kind of a star, Takahashi?" Takeshi talked back annoyed.  
"Maybe I am"

Takeshi got his hands out of his pockets, crossing them in front of him. Keisuke's mind instantly became blurry as he watched Takeshi's biceps tense up at the motion. It was hot...

The younger Takahashi didn't know a lot about the leader of the Night Kids. He had heard that Nakazato was seen with a man once but he didn't know if it was true or just some silly rumors. Does that mean Nakazato liked men? Keisuke subconsciously hoped so and he was determined to find out. Meanwhile,as Keisuke was thinking intently, Takeshi found himself studying the younger man from head to toes and back to his face. The FD driver was looking at something behind Takeshi, licking his lips and chewing on the bottom one, without really realizing what he was doing since he was completely lost in deep thoughts. Nakazato found the whole scene really hot even though his pride wouldn't let him admit it. Keisuke was a very attractive man and Takeshi perfectly knew that.  
 _"_ _Does_ _this_ _brat_ _realizing_ _what_ _he's_ _doing_ _to_ _me_ _?"_ thought the GT-R driver, trying hard not to stare.

That's when someone cleared their throat.

"Are we going to start,or what?" Shingo stepped in between them. Takeshi turned to face his teammate, nodding while Keisuke almost jumped up, looking at them with wide eyes. For a split second he looked like a scared child which surprised Takeshi. But this lasted for only a short moment.  
"Yeah, enough with the little chat, let's get this over with." mumbled Nakazato, turning towards his car.

"Let's make a deal." Keisuke's stern voice made the older man to stop and turn back to face him.  
"What?"  
"I'll race you if we make a deal." the Akagi racer stated and Takeshi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
"I don't race for money,if that's what you want." the GT-R driver hissed and his teammates cheered and hummed in agreement. Takeshi gave them a deadly stare which said _"_ _shut_ _up"_ and they immediately stopped. Keisuke was impressed by how the other guys obeyed to Takeshi but brushed it off.  
"That's not what I meant."continued Keisuke and took a step forward, getting closer to the other man.

He leaned,his lips centimeters away from Takeshi's left ear as he whispered.  
"If I win,I get to kiss you in front of everyone. But if _you_ win...then you get to do anything you want with me. What do you say... Nakazato?"   
Keisuke then stepped back to look at Takeshi,his smirk never leaving his face as he stretched a hand. Nakazato gasped loudly,his eyes widened, clearly not expecting something like that. But this intrigued him even more. He took a step forward and an arrogant grin appeared on his lips.   
"Deal." said Takeshi and shook Keisuke's hand. He then moved towards his car, getting inside.

"Keisuke-san! What was that about?"asked Kenta as he came rushing towards Keisuke. "Yeah, what was the deal?" Fumihiro tugged along, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing to worry about." Keisuke smiled.

"What do you mean? We must tell Ryosuke-san,he has to know and-" Fumihiro was interrupted by Keisuke chuckle.  
"Don't worry,this isn't going to affect the team. It's personal. So aniki doesn't have to know. Besides, you'll probably find out when I win."  
The blonde got into his car, leaving his teammates shocked at his words...

~•~

_"_ _Fuck_ _! How did I_ _let_ _this_ _happen_ _?"_  
Takeshi had his hands in fists as he walked back towards his precious 3-2. The race had just ended with his defeat and Keisuke's victory. Takeshi ran his long fingers through his charcoal hair, messing it up a little at the process. Cold sweat was dripping from his forehead due to the intense race. He was furious at himself in the first place,for not being able to defend his home course and losing to some rich brat.

"Hey, Nakazato. I hope you didn't forget?"  
Takeshi froze as soon as he heard his opponent's voice. Muttering several curses,he turned around, fighting to remain composed.  
"No,I didn't."

Keisuke approached him slowly, looking down at Takeshi. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards, until Takeshi's back hit the side of his black car. The blonde then crashed his lips on Takeshi's, kissing him hungrily,not caring to hold back. The people gathered around them, gasping in surprise at the sight and talking to each other. Keisuke was surprised when Takeshi kissed back almost immediately, tilting his head for a better angle. Keisuke hummed in satisfaction and deepened the kiss, their lips moving in sync, matching perfectly with each other. Takahashi's hand that rested on Takeshi's back,slid down to the other man's lower waist and stopping once reaching his ass. Takeshi's breath caught up in his throat when he felt Keisuke's palm squeeze his ass. He instantly pushed the taller man away, their lips red due to the intense kissing.

"I believe that's enough."he said in his deep voice and opened the door of his GT-R, getting in. He didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. He was attracted to Keisuke but he was his rival. He was a Takahashi.  
Yes, Takeshi had enjoyed the kiss and he wouldn't mind to continue this if it weren't for the people in the parking lot.  
His thoughts got interrupted when the passenger's door opened and closed again,the car shaking slightly as someone climbed in. Takeshi looked to his side,his gaze falling on the blonde Takahashi. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other, Keisuke surprisingly not wearing his usual smug grin,his expression serious.  
"What do you want? I lost,you won. You got what you wanted,now leave." Takeshi was the first one to break the silence.   
"You really want me to leave? Okay." Keisuke placed his hand on the door to open it. Just as he was going to do so, Takeshi grabbed his arm.  
"Wait."  
Keisuke turned and sat back into the bucket seat. Takeshi's cheeks were a soft pink color as he avoided making eye contact with the blonde.

"Look. I don't consider this as a win. I barely lost to you,our times almost the same. So I don't see this as my victory, which means that you didn't really lose either." Keisuke began to explain, moving his hand as he did so. He paused, waiting for the other man's reaction.  
"What do you mean? You won,I lost! You reached the finish line before me. So what are you talking about? If you came here to mock me then leave right now!" Takeshi began losing his patience, frowning angrily.  
"What I'm trying to explain is that since you didn't really lose,then you get your part of the deal as well. I got mine, it's your turn now." Keisuke said, biting the inside of his cheek in anticipation. The Myogi racer looked at him wide eyed. Did the Takahashi really want him so badly?  
In a matter of fact,it was Takeshi who was in need of Keisuke. Without further words,he buckled his harness and started the engine of his car.  
Keisuke smirked satisfied and buckled his belts as well, already imagining what would happen next,his dreams finally getting real.

The R32 stopped right next to the RedSuns and Keisuke rolled the window down, getting his hand out while jingling his car keys in front of Kenta.  
"Kenta,take care of my baby, alright?" it was more of a statement than a suggestion. Kenta was surprised at first,like the rest of the team,but nodded excitedly at the thought that he would get to drive Keisuke's car.  
"Don't worry, Keisuke-san,trust me on this!" the boy smiled brightly,his cheeks flushed as Keisuke let the keys fall on Kenta's palm.

Fumihiro stepped out, bending to Keisuke's level.   
"Keisuke-san, what's happening? What should I tell Ryosuke-san? Is everything okay?"asked the man furrowing his eyebrows, completely confused by the whole situation.  
Keisuke let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.  
"Please tell aniki that I won't be coming home tonight. I'm gonna _celebrate_ my victory. No need to worry."he said, winking before rolling back up the window.  
"B-But!" Fumihiro stuttered completely shocked but the Skyline drove off, it's bright red taillights illuminating the mountain pass.

~•~

Keisuke watched Takeshi drive and he was seriously impressed. Sitting by his side,at the passenger's seat allowed him to observe closely Takeshi's technique. Nakazato's driving was smooth and controlled,his eyes on full concentration as he looked at the road. His hands quickly flexed around to change gears or to grasp at the steering wheel. His dark eyes were focused on the dark pass in front of him and Keisuke couldn't help the heat all over his body due to Takeshi's sexy expression.

"You know,I can't concentrate when you're staring at me like that." Takeshi's deep voice broke the silence, startling the younger man.  
"I can't help it." Keisuke said and Takeshi hummed. His hands worked on the steering wheel,his car entering one last corner. The growl of the engine combined with the screeching of the tyres as they gripped onto the asphalt,was too much for Keisuke who was trying hard to hide his growing arousal.

"So I was right."he suddenly said to distract himself and Takeshi frowned,his eyes on the road. "What?"  
"You're gay, aren't you?" asked Keisuke, looking outside of the window observing the town lights that laid under them.  
"Uh-huh. If I wasn't,you wouldn't be here right now." the driver quickly responded,his smirk could be heard in his voice.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"asked the blonde,a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"Why? Are you interested?"

Keisuke chose not to reply and continued staring outside of the window. Was he interested? Of course he was. He had been crushing on Nakazato for several months now and the kiss they shared,was perfect.

They had finally entered the town,when Takeshi spoke again.  
"May I ask you a question? But please be honest." he averted his eyes from the road to look at the man besides him. Keisuke just hummed and Takeshi went on.  
"Do you like me?"

Keisuke was taken aback by the sudden question but remained silent,his cheeks a tiny bit of pink. He was glad when Takeshi didn't push him to reply and just focused back on driving. The roads where almost empty since it was late at night,the GT-R the only car in the roads at the moment. It was when Takeshi stopped at the traffic light, that Keisuke spoke up.  
"Yes." was his quiet response,still looking outside at the red traffic light. Nakazato turned towards him, unbuckling his belts and leaning against the center console. His hand got ahold of Keisuke's chin, softly turning the man's head to face him. He then placed a soft kiss on Keisuke's plumb lips and both of them melted in the moment,not caring that the light was now green. Keisuke ran his fingers through Takeshi slick, black hair, tugging on it causing Takeshi to chuckle into the kiss, both of them clearly enjoying it.

The older man was the first to break the kiss, looking straight into Keisuke's bright,blue orbs.  
"I'm glad you do, because I like you too."he said and sat back into his seat, fixing his belts. The traffic light had turned red for the second time while they were there,so they had to wait. Thankfully, there weren't any other cars around,the streets completely empty and quiet.  
"Where are we going?"asked Keisuke, cheeks still flushed,his arousal hurtful by now.  
"We're going to take care of _that_ little problem you've got, down there."replied Takeshi with a smirk,his right hand sliding across Keisuke's thigh,up to the tent in his cargo pants.  
"Then hurry up or else I'm gonna explode right here." Keisuke nearly growled at the mixed sensations.

"In my car? No way!" Takeshi chuckled and removed his hand,to place it on the steering wheel and stepping on the gas once the light on the traffic light was blinking green.  
"So, what's next?" wondered Keisuke loudly, glancing at Takeshi.  
"Well, first I'm fucking your brains out and then... we'll repeat the process." Nakazato replied completely unbothered like it was a normal thing to say.

Keisuke licked his lips at that, already imagining the naughty things they would do.

_"I can't wait."_


	2. Keisuke gets what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Takeshi treats Keisuke properly.

The moon was illuminating the trees at the side of the road, making them glow in the darkness.   
Suddenly, another source of light appeared and the sound of a high revving engine filled the peaceful, night air.  
The car came to a stop and the light disappeared as well as the soft purring of the engine. A well built man got out of the driver's side, walking around the car to open the passenger's door, blonde locks coming into view.  
"No need to treat me like some chick." the taller man pouted as he stretched,his bright blue eyes, eyeing up the surroundings. Despite what he said,he was actually enjoying being treated like that:it made him feel special.

Takeshi completely ignored Keisuke's complaints and gestured for him to follow.  
"I'm not rich like you,so I live in a small flat. I hope it won't be a problem?"he said walking towards the building that stood welcoming before them.  
"Nonsense! Why would that be a problem?" Keisuke shrugged and followed the other man from behind. Both of them soon were standing outside of a door, Takeshi searching desperately for his keys in his pockets. When he finally found them,he unlocked the door and held it open for his partner,who thanked him and stepped inside.  
"Nothing fancy but it's my home. Get yourself comfortable." said Takeshi and entered his apartment, closing the door behind him. Keisuke got rid of his shoes and walked further into the small apartment. It was surprisingly tidy and clean, everything was in place. Once he entered,he immediately got Takeshi's scent: tobacco mixed with coffee. He liked it.  
"It's cozy. I like it!" the blonde smiled brightly, turning to face the owner of the house.  
"I'm glad. Go sit, I'll bring something to drink."  
Keisuke nodded and collapsed on the couch, spreading his legs on it lazily. Takeshi was clearly an organized man. As Keisuke observed the living room,he noticed that it hadn't got too many things, only the necessary. His eyes roamed around until they stopped at a certain spot. From where he was sitting,he had a clear view of the kitchen. Takeshi was currently bending, searching something in the fridge,the door of the so said fridge, hiding half of his body,the one thing visible was his...ass.

And hell,he had a nice one.

Keisuke stood up up, heading towards the other man silently. Biting his lip,he raised his hand and slapped the other man's ass. Takeshi jumped up, cursing and hit his head on the top shelf of the fridge.  
"Bastard!" Takeshi yelled as he straightened, holding multiple cans of beer. He shot a death glare towards the younger man who was laughing hysterically.  
"What's so funny, Takahashi?!"

Keisuke stopped, wiping away his tears and wore his signature cocky grin.  
"You've got a pretty ass. I'm sure it feels as good as it looks." he claimed and Takeshi rolled his eyes annoyed.

That's when he suddenly paused in place,his eyes widening. He had just realized that he had left his phone in his car. Instantly he left the cans of cold beer on the kitchen table and walked towards the front door.  
"I'll be right back."he said and without further explanation he got out of his apartment, leaving Keisuke alone and confused. The blonde didn't lose anymore time and grabbed a can, opening it with a small _"click"_ heading towards Takeshi's bedroom. The door was open,so Keisuke peeked inside, curiosity taking over. It was so obvious that a racer was living here: car magazines and books were carefully placed on a bookshelf, posters of racing cars (mostly consisting Nissan cars and specifically GT-R) were hanging on the wall,as well as photos of the Night Kids. The room was definitely smaller than Keisuke's but it was way tidier. His gaze fell on the bed and a thought crossed his mind.

Could it be? Keisuke was curious. He wanted to know,he _needed_ to know.

The young man stepped inside, walking straight towards the bed and kneeling down. He paused, gulping audibly. What he was doing wasn't right but he just wanted to know. He had to. Taking a deep breath,he lowered his head to look under the bed.

"Bingo!" he let out a breath and his strong hands got ahold of a medium sized box that was laying under the bed. Keisuke arose from the floor and sat on Takeshi's bed, placing his discovery on the bed in front of him. Finally opening the wooden box,his cheeks turned bright red,a small smile appearing on his lips. The FD driver traced his fingers along the _toys_ that were inside, observing them carefully.  
 _"I knew it! There's no gay man who doesn't own these..."_ Kei thought and picked up a small bottle that was laying on top of everything else. It had caught his attention because it was small and contained a bright red liquid. The bottle was full, which meant that Takeshi hadn't used it _yet_. Keisuke glanced back at the door, trying to hear any kind of sound, indicating that the owner of the house was back.  
 _"It seems that Nakazato hasn't returned yet. What if I...."_

Keisuke looked back at the bottle in between his long fingers. Opening it,he brought it to his nose, sniffing it. It had a sweet, fruity scent. Keisuke liked it. He turned it upside down, squeezing it lightly. A small amount of reddish liquid fell on his two fingers and Keisuke rubbed them together, to feel up the liquid. It was more of a gel than liquid,but it wasn't sticky or anything like that. It was pleasing to the skin. Finally, Keisuke brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them to taste the lubricant. It tasted like cherries, sweet and a bit sour at the same time. The man closed his eyes humming satisfied.  
 _"Takeshi isn't back yet..."_

He had to act quickly if he wanted to test the lube. In a swift motion,he unbuckled his belt and undid the zipper on his pants, pulling them down among with his silky boxers. Not wasting anymore time,he poured a small amount of lubrication on his thick member that twitched in anticipation. Keisuke hadn't even realized he was hard by now...

He wrapped a hand around his shaft, spreading the gel all over. He then began moving his hand slowly,up and down making sure to caress the tip as well. The man's breathing quickened as he felt the gel heating his skin and the sensation was seriously unbearable.  
 _"_ _F-fuck_ _!"_ he wanted to curse loudly but as he opened his mouth to do so,a moan came out instead. He began moving his hand up and down quicker than before, squeezing a bit as his growls became more and more loud. His member was leaking at this point getting bigger and bigger with each stroke.

"Well, well... what do we have here? Quite a sight..."

Keisuke instantly stopped when he heard the voice and opened his eyes. Takeshi stood there leaning against the door frame,his arms crossed on his chest. Their eyes locked, Takeshi's being dark and full of lust. How long had he been standing there, watching Keisuke please himself? Keisuke's eyes fell down and he noticed a bulge in Takeshi's pants indicating that the older man was turned on as well.

"I see you tested my new lubricant. It's a good one, isn't it?" Takeshi asked, smirking as he approached Keisuke who didn't even bother to cover himself up.  
"Nakazato... when will we get to the point already? I'm tired of waiting!"

"So horny...I guess it's your hormones,huh? You're still young, aren't you?" Takeshi teased and hooked his fingers under the hem of his own shirt, lifting it up, finally revealing the tight muscles he was hiding. Keisuke eyed up his partner hungrily, licking his lips.  
"May I touch you?" the black haired man asked, being the gentleman he was and Keisuke nodded.  
Takeshi knelt down, getting in between Keisuke's legs, spreading them further as he removed Keisuke's hand, replacing it with his own. Not breaking eye contact with the blonde,he wrapped his fingers around Keisuke beginning to move it rather slowly, just to tease the other man. He continued his motion, leaning down to leave soft kisses on Keisuke's thighs. Keisuke let out breathy moans, enjoying the feeling,his cock throbbing under Takeshi's fingers.

"You're quite sensitive...I like that."commented Takeshi against Keisuke's soft skin,his hot breath sending Keisuke to the edge. His palms got ahold of the sheets as he threw his head back. He was getting close to his release and Takeshi felt that. Nakazato began licking and sucking at a certain spot on Keisuke's inner thigh, leaving a purplish mark there.  
That was more than enough for Keisuke to come hard,all over Takeshi's face. The man chuckled lightly raising his head and wiping away Keisuke's orgasm from his face. He then leaned in to lick Keisuke's member clean, tasting a faint hint of cherries. Takeshi's hot tongue swirled around Keisuke, making him gasp, clearly enjoying the feeling.

"Na-Nakazato..." Keisuke mumbled, jerking his hips forward but Takeshi stopped whatever he was doing and stood up like nothing happened.  
"Don't forget who's in charge, Takahashi. Now turn around and on your fours." Takeshi ordered,his voice deeper than usual as he spoke. At the same time,he began undoing his pants, pulling them down, quickly getting rid of his clothing. There he stood, completely naked before the younger man who felt getting hard once again. Takeshi had a killer body and he knew it. He knew the effect he had on others since he had seen the face expression Keisuke was currently having plenty of times before.  
"Staring,huh?"

Keisuke looked down trying to act normal,his eyes falling on Takeshi's cock.  
 _"How's it supposed to fit? No way! It's.... huge!"_

Takeshi laughed and that's when Keisuke realized he had said that out loud.  
"I may not be as tall as you,but down there..."he said in between laughs and looked down at the blonde with a smirk. Keisuke swallowed hard and moved forward into the bed. The other man joined him and their lips locked into a passionate kiss. The kiss was rough and demanding. The blonde bit Takeshi's bottom lip, licking it afterwards asking for entry which Takeshi granted him. Their tongues swirled together, fighting for dominance. The younger man broke the kiss and moved to Takeshi's neck, biting and leaving dark hickeys, earning himself groans from Takeshi.  
The GT-R driver ran his hands over Keisuke's toned body, feeling up his defined muscles. Keisuke liked the feeling of it,so he continued abusing Takeshi's neck and collarbone, painting it in dark red and purple marks. Nakazato couldn't handle Keisuke's teasing anymore,he wanted him right now so he roughly pushed him down, sucking at Keisuke's soft skin.  
"Turn around baby..."he whispered seductively and Keisuke obeyed, getting on his fours. Nakazato was behind him on his knees and brought his shaft on Keisuke's entrance after putting on a condom. Slowly and gently,he pushed in making sure to take it slowly, letting the young man adjust to his size. The younger Takahashi threw his head up at the feeling of being filled up. His eyes shut closed and he gritted his teeth, holding back a scream. Takeshi continued until he was completely in, feeling Keisuke's hot and tight walls clench around him. He let out a breathy moan when Keisuke moved his hips backwards.  
"Damn,babe, you're s-so tight an-and wa-rm..." Takeshi stuttered and pulled out almost immediately, slamming back in. He got ahold of Keisuke's hips,for stability as he started thrusting, increasing his pace with each jerk of his hips. Keisuke's knuckles were white from gripping tightly at the bedsheets, moaning and groaning Takeshi's name.  
"S-so go-good..Na-kazato.... _ahhh_!" he managed to rumble completely endured by pleasure. Takeshi's fingernails dug deeply into Keisuke's flesh,as he continued his strong thrusts that kept increasing,if that was even possible at this point. Both of the men were sweating, their hair clinging onto their face. The droplets ran down their bodies,the dim light of the room making their skin glister under it.

Takeshi brought a hand to rest on the younger man's toned chest, bringing him up. Keisuke's back slammed against Takeshi's chest,his eyes rolling back at the new angle, which allowed Takeshi to go deeper inside of him. Keisuke could feel Takeshi's cock throbbing inside of him, adding into the pleasurable feeling. The black haired man growled as well, feeling Keisuke's walls clenching and unclenching around his shaft. He buried his face on the crook of Keisuke's neck, leaving butterfly kisses as his thrusts became sloppier, begining to lose their rhythm.

Keisuke began thrusting backwards, meeting Takeshi's thrusts, wanting desperately to reach his high.  
With a loud moan, Takeshi came first and a few moments later, Keisuke's orgasm followed,his seed spilling onto the bed. They remained in place for a few minutes, with Takeshi caressing Keisuke's nipples, kissing his neck. When they recoverd from their high, Takeshi finally pulled out, breathing heavily. Keisuke turned around, propping on his elbows as he looked back at his lover,who was trying to catch his breath.  
"Goodness... you're good! You know how to treat a man properly..."commented Keisuke breathlessly,a smirk appearing on his lips.  
"I guess I'm quite experienced." Takeshi replied with a toothy grin before heading towards the bathroom.  
"Are you coming or what? No way I'm letting you sleep in my bed in that state." Takeshi said mockingly and Keisuke rolled his eyes, standing up.  
"I'm sure that if follow you there, you're gonna fuck me again."

To that, Nakazato stopped and turned his head, looking back at the man behind him. Keisuke had figured out his plan but this wouldn't stop him.  
"Ohh, you're so _right..._ "

Both of them entered the bathroom,for another round, enjoying themselves under the warm water....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Keisuke is a bottom. :)


End file.
